singularityhasarrivedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Singulus Invasion
The Singulus Invasion was a devastating surprise attack on humanity and their synthetic lifeform partners all across the galaxy, leaving billions dead and many planets reduced to ash and fire. Prelude to Invasion In the decades leading up to the invasion, human supremacist groups, chiefly the Sapias Nova movement, began persecuting synthetic lifeforms due in part to their superior intellect and the diverse ecology the Synthetic Life Program had enabled on hundreds of worlds. Fearing that a revolt of synthetic life would render humanity extinct, Sapias Nova began a politcal campaign to encourage "human only" colonies and demanded the forced removal of sentient synthetics from all human occupied worlds. What started as a poltical movement to gain control over colonial governments, Sapias Nova soon resorted to terrorism and synthetic-targeted violence. Since most colony governments were controlled by human representatives, sentient synthetics soon found that the men and women running the very governements that should protect their rights, were seemingly unable and unwilling to confront Sapias Nova and their affiliates and dismantle their terrorist operations. Soon, sentient synthetics began organizing their own political and paramilitary groups to draw attention to the atrocities commited by human supremacists on their colonies and settlements. Where political pressure didn't work, synthetic terrorist groups conducted bombings and armed take overs of human controlled public offices and buildings. Soon enough, the weak governments could no longer contain the spread of violence on their worlds, and resolved to use their military forces to destroy all synthetic controlled areas on their worlds in hope of stemming the violence. With wholesale destruction of entire synthetic colonies and settlements in human controlled space, the various synthetic paramilitary groups organized themeselves into one army. Calling themselves the Singulus, they vowed to exterminate all of humanity and synthetic life still loyal to their creators, and be free of opression from humanity once and for all. The Attack and Aftermath On June 30th, 2535, several massive armadas of Singulus warships tuned into human controlled planetary systems and unleashed barrages of nuclear and kinetic munitions upon the human settlements below. Within an hour, the Singulus killed up to 20 billion people and devastated human military targets all across the galaxy. After the inital bombardment, the Singulus landed massive armies on the colonies' surface to exterminate what little human survivors remanined. Singulus armies drove human survivors from the ruins of their broken cities and killed millions of them in open fields and streets. The Singulus then pressed into more internal colonies but were met by semi organized fleets of human warships. With the element of surprise lost, Singulus forces retreated to the devastated colony worlds and set up bases to hold their new found territory. With the threat contained, humans and their still loyal synthetic partners, retreated, broken and battered, to the colony worlds they had saved. Aside from the extremely high loss of human and synthetic life, the human colonies that survived the attack decided to unite and pool their militaries and fleets to defend the last human colony worlds forming a military colalition called the Interplanetary Systems Alliance . Headed by a single goverment equally divided among democratically elected synthetic and human representatives, the ISA would be founded on equal and unwavering rights for all its citizens, both human and synthetic. With a united front against the Singulus, the ISA set about to destroy the Singulus and restore peace and order to the galaxy. Category:Events